I'll do anything
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Bella and Edward had been friend for as long as they can remember but the real reason why they are friends is because they love each other,


**Hey I'm back... I made this long time ago but it's all messed up.**

**As always I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I was getting ready for my Not-date with my best friend Edward Cullens. I looked my self in the mirror and smiled I look awesome. Ever since we had plan this Not-date I've been imagining thing that I know it could never happen just because he's my best friend girl, Jessica boyfriend. Edward and me had been friend since 9th grade. Everyone always told me that we were the perfect couple but I never saw that… until I got to 11th grade. I finally notice that I was head over heels of Edward Cullens. I felt bad because I knew my friend was In love with him but I also knew he didn't like her… and I was sure he didn't like me. My thought were couth by a horn. I knew it was him. I rush down and before I close the door I said good bye to my dad and ran to where his shiny Volvo was parked. "Hey" I said as I smile.

"Hi" He said returning my smile. I sat in the passenger sit and he drove off.

"Are you sure you want to watch _Saw V_?… We could watch something else" He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm sure… I promise you that would watch the movie and I'm gonna watch the movie" I said as I smiled.

"OK then" He said.

Minutes later we were already in the movies. We had our tickets, so we were on the line to get in. "So… are you gonna need me to shield your eyes?" He asked as he smirked.

"Of course" I said as I giggled. Always worrying about me, that was one of the thing why I had fallen In love with him.

"You're so girly some time" He said as he chuckled.

"And You're such an asshole some time" I said as I faked glared at him making him laugh.

"Right… but that who I am" He said. I roll my eyes and look away.

"I can't believe I love you" I said without thinking.

"What?" He asked making me realize what I had just said.

"Uh… nothing" I said.

"You love me?" He asked surprise.

"I… I… Yes I do… I'm sorry I didn't mean to I swear" I said as my eyes started to fill up with tears. Edward stated in silence. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll call my dad… I'm sorry" I said as I ran out of the line.

"Bella!! Wait!!" I heard him yelled but I didn't stop. I felt stupid… why did I have to be in love with him. I got to a paid phone and sigh. I snuggled into my coat… it was snowing after all and as always it was cold. I look for a penny on my pocket. As soon as I found the penny I put in the pay phone and dial my home number. Tear were falling from my eyes as I waited for my father to pick up. My father was cut off when a hand hang up the call. I look back to find a very out of breath Edward.

"Edward?" I asked slightly surprise.

"Why did you run… you didn't give me time to answer" Edward said. He slowly wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Edward.. you know this isn't right" I whisper.

"sh… don't think…just feel" he said and push his lips onto mine. I didn't think and kissed back I felt happy because he liked me back and he was kissing me with all his heart. We parted away and he smile… that smile I love so much."Your still up for the movie?" He asked as wash away some tear left in my face. I smiled back add knob. He took my hand and drag me back in to the movie.

As we had thought, I hold on to Edward during the whole movie. The only thing that had change was that Edward have me some kisses to calm me down… which I gladly return. When the movie ended we decide to go for some ice cream and for the first time… he paid for me.

"I could have paid for my self you know" I said as I licked my ice cream. Edward didn't answer he just smiled at me. I couldn't help but giggle and look away. After we decide that it was late enough he brought me back to my house.

"That was fun… Thank you Edward" I whisper making him smile. He was about to kiss me but I turn away.

"I still think this is wrong… and if you and me are gonna be something… then you have to do something about… Jessica" I said looking at him.

"That seems fair" Edward said and turn away.

"Bye Edward" I yelled.

"Bye Bella" Edward said as he gave me a smile. I watch him drive away and went into my house to dream about the previous night.

The next day I woke up at 7:30 like I always did. I put on some jeans and a T-shirt and left my house and made my way to school. When I got to school, Alice pull me into the bathroom not giving me time to realize what was happening."What the… Alice?" I asked slightly confuse.

"What happen between you and my brother yesterday?" Alice asked me.

"Why do you asked?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Because he came home grinning like an idiot and this morning he broke up with Jessica" Alice said.

"He did what?!" I yelled.

"Yes… so tell me what happen?" Alice asked again.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Don't lie to me!! I demand to know!!" Alice yelled.

"Nothing happen Alice… I swear" I lied again. I didn't want to tell Alice what had happen with Edward in the movie… because some one else could hear it and tell Jessica about it.

"You might not tell me but I know something happen and I will find out" Alice said as she smirked.

"Whatever Alice" I said as I ran out of the bathroom.

When I thought that I was out of danger when I dump into a hard chest. I look up to find Edward smiling down at me.

"Hey you" Edward said.

"Hi" I said.

"So… I guess Alice told you that I broke off with Jessica" Edward said.

"She did… what I don't get is why" I said. Edward wrap his arms once again around my waist and pulled me closer making me blush.

"Don't you get it… I'll do anything just to be with you" Edward whisper against my lips. That was it I couldn't take it anymore and smash my lips against his in a loving kiss. I didn't care if someone saw us… I didn't care anymore. All I cared right now was him… and he was mine.

The end

* * *

**Well that's about it! **

**Hope you all like it. **

**PLease review**


End file.
